enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Plutonio
Il plutonio è l'elemento chimico di numero atomico 94. Il suo simbolo è Pu. È l'elemento oggi più usato nelle bombe nucleari a fissione. Il suo isotopo più importante è 239Pu, che ha un'emivita di 24200 anni. Il plutonio puro è un metallo argenteo, ma ingiallisce quando si ossida. Curiosamente, il plutonio subisce una contrazione di volume all'aumentare della temperatura. Il calore prodotto dal decadimento alfa rende il plutonio sensibilmente caldo al tatto; grandi quantità possono far bollire l'acqua. Applicazioni Per via della sua facile fissione, il 239Pu è un componente fissile fondamentale delle moderne armi nucleari. La massa critica per una sfera di plutonio è di 16 chilogrammi, che può essere ridotta a 10 chilogrammi attraverso l'uso di una schermatura che le rifletta contro i neutroni da essa emessi. Una tale quantità corrisponde circa ad una sfera di 10 centimetri di diametro che per completa detonazione libera un'energia di 200 chilotoni. Il 239Pu ha tempo di dimezzamento (emivita) di 24200 anni. L'isotopo 238Pu emette particelle alfa ed ha un'emivita di 87 anni. Questa sua caratteristica lo rende adatto per produrre generatori di corrente per dispositivi destinati a lavorare senza manutenzione diretta per un tempo paragonabile a quello di una vita umana; viene per questo usato nei generatori termoelettrici a radioisotopi (RTG) come quelli che alimentano le sonde Galileo e Cassini. Versioni precedenti della stessa tecnologia hanno fornito energia a dispositivi per condurre esperimenti sismologici sulla superficie della Luna durante le missioni del Programma Apollo. Il 238Pu è stato usato anche per alimentare alcuni modelli di cuore artificiale, in modo da ridurre i rischi dovuti a ripetute operazioni chirurgiche. È stato ampiamente rimpiazzato da batterie al litio ricaricabili per induzione, ma si calcola che negli Stati Uniti, nel 2003, tra 50 e 100 pace-maker al plutonio fossero impiantati in pazienti ancora in vita. Storia Il plutonio fu preparato per la prima volta nel 1940 da Glenn T. Seaborg, Edwin M. McMillan, J. W. Kennedy e A. C. Wahl per bombardamento con deutoni dell'uranio nel ciclotrone del Berkeley Radiation Laboratory, presso l'Università di Berkeley, in California, ma la scoperta fu tenuta segreta. Prese il nome dal pianeta nano Plutone, all'epoca classificato come pianeta, perché seguendo l'uranio e il nettunio si volle mantenere l'analogia con i nomi dei pianeti del Sistema Solare. Durante il Progetto Manhattan furono realizzati grandi reattori nucleari a Hanford, nello stato di Washington, per produrre il plutonio con cui sarebbero poi state costruite due bombe: The Gadget fu collaudata al Trinity site, Fat man venne sganciata sulla città giapponese di Nagasaki (si veda Bombardamento atomico di Hiroshima e Nagasaki). Sia gli Stati Uniti che l'Unione Sovietica accumularono grandi scorte di plutonio durante gli anni della guerra fredda; si stima che le scorte ammontassero nel 1982 a 300 tonnellate. Dalla fine della guerra fredda queste scorte sono oggetto di preoccupazione per un'eventuale incontrollata proliferazione di armi nucleari nel mondo. Negli Stati Uniti è allo studio dal 2003 la conversione di svariati impianti elettronucleari al fine di poterli alimentare con il plutonio (MOX) al posto dell'uranio arricchito, in modo da smaltire parzialmente queste scorte. Disponibilità Benché la quasi totalità del plutonio sia di origine sintetica, tracce molto tenui si trovano in natura nei minerali dell'uranio. Queste tracce provengono da un processo di cattura neutronica da parte di 238U che si converte dapprima in 239U, il quale subisce due decadimenti beta convertendosi in 239Np e quindi in 239Pu. Lo stesso processo è usato per produrre 239Pu nei reattori nucleari. Una concentrazione significativa di plutonio naturale si trova al sito del fiume Oklo nel Gabon. Per via della loro lunga emivita (80 milioni di anni) alcune tracce di 244Pu risalgono alla nascita del Sistema Solare, prodottesi dalle esplosioni di supernova. Dal 1945 si calcola che le esplosioni nucleari abbiano rilasciato in atmosfera circa 10 tonnellate di plutonio. Produzione L'isotopo 239Pu è il prodotto fissile fondamentale per la maggior parte delle armi nucleari: la sua produzione è quindi importante per le nazioni in possesso di un arsenale nucleare e per quelle aventi programmi di sviluppo del nucleare militare. 239Pu viene normalmente prodotto nei reattori nucleari esponendo 238U a un flusso di neutroni. Questo si trasforma in 239U che subisce due rapidi decadimenti beta, trasformandosi prima in 239Np e successivamente in 239Pu. Al termine dell'esposizione il 239Pu formatosi risulta mescolato ad una ingente residua quantità di 238U e a tracce di altri isotopi dell'uranio, nonché di eventuali prodotti di fissione; viene purificato quindi per via chimica. Se 239Pu cattura a sua volta un neutrone, si trasforma però in 240Pu, un isotopo che subisce facilmente fissione; per questo motivo un plutonio ricco del suo isotopo 240 risulta poco utile nelle armi nucleari perché emette radiazione di neutroni, rendendone problematica la manipolazione, e potrebbe produrre una parziale piccola esplosione che distrugge l'arma senza che questa possa detonare efficacemente. Inoltre è impossibile distinguere chimicamente 239Pu da 240Pu, sarebbe quindi necessario separarli per via fisica, un processo difficile e costoso (simile a quello impiegato per l'arricchimento dell'uranio). Per questa ragione l'irraggiamento di 238U non si protrae mai per tempi troppo lunghi, ma si tende a separare da esso il 239Pu prima che questi possa raggiungere concentrazioni sufficienti per poter reagire in maniera significativa con i neutroni incidenti. Un reattore nucleare che venga usato per produrre plutonio deve perciò avere i mezzi per esporre 238U a irradiazione con neutroni, e per sostituire rapidamente l'uranio irraggiato. Un reattore che usi uranio non arricchito o moderatamente arricchito contiene una gran quantità di 238U, però il ricambio di materiale fissile nei reattori commerciali richiede il fermo completo del reattore per giorni o anche per settimane, durante il cambio degli elementi di combustibile: perciò il plutonio prodotto in questi reattori è ricco di isotopi instabili che lo rendono inadatto alla fabbricazione di armi nucleari. Un reattore per la fabbricazione di plutonio richiede dei macchinari che permettano di esporre le barre di uranio ai neutroni emessi dal nucleo, e che consentano di cambiarle spesso, o almeno di poterlo fare fermando il reattore per il minor tempo possibile. Per questo motivo, cioè per evitare la proliferazione nucleare, la IAEA ispeziona periodicamente tutti i reattori nucleari in attività nel mondo. Alcuni tipi di reattori commerciali, come gli RBMK e i CANDU, permettono il cambio di combustibile "al volo" senza dover fermare il reattore, ponendo così un rischio di proliferazione. (Infatti i reattori RBMK furono ideati, progettati e costruiti in Unione Sovietica durante la guerra fredda, perciò a dispetto degli ostentati propositi pacifici è probabile che la produzione di plutonio fosse uno degli obiettivi del loro progetto. I requisiti per il caricamento di combustibile di questi reattori rendono impossibile racchiuderli in una adeguata struttura di contenimento, cosa che ha drasticamente aggravato il disastro di Chernobyl). La maggior parte del plutonio prodotto nel mondo proviene da reattori per la ricerca scientifica o da reattori appositi per la produzione di questo elemento, quasi tutti militari. Una parte dei reattori per la produzione di plutonio sono reattori autofertilizzanti, che producono più combustibile di quanto non ne consumino: in linea di principio questi reattori fanno un uso estremamente efficiente dell'uranio naturale, ma in pratica la loro costruzione è difficoltosa e il rischio di proliferazione che pongono è molto elevato, per cui vengono usati solamente per produrre plutonio. I reattori che producono plutonio sono in genere (ma non sempre) reattori veloci, perché i neutroni veloci sono un po' più efficienti nella produzione di questo elemento. Bibliografia * * Collegamenti esterni * Los Alamos National Laboratory - Plutonium * It's Elemental - Plutonium * WebElements.com - Plutonium * EnvironmentalChemistry.com - Plutonium * Federation of American Scientists - Plutonium production * nuclearweaponarchive.org - Plutonium Manufacture and Fabrication * Ambient pressure phase diagram of plutonium - A unified theory for α-Pu and δ-Pu, P. Söderlind, Europhys. Lett., 55 (4), p. 525 (2001). * The Dangers of Plutonium - Anti-nuclear viewpoint * collection of articles on plutonium at the Canadian Coalition for Nuclear Responsibility * Criticality Accidents Report Issued * Nuclear Accidents Timeline * Nuclear Weapons: Disposal Options for Surplus Weapons-Usable Plutonium Categoria:Risorse energetiche